


a memory in a jar

by general_zaroff



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_zaroff/pseuds/general_zaroff
Summary: Hermia and Helena share a tender moment away from their respective husbands.
Relationships: Helena/Hermia (Midsummer Night's Dream)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	a memory in a jar

**Author's Note:**

> First story on archive, please don't slaughter me for bad writing.

As Hermia lies with her head on Helena’s lap, she watches the golden sun illuminate her face. Of course Helena was beautiful in any circumstances, but here she was a goddess and Hermia her willful sacrifice. This was only enhanced by the fact that they had hardly seen each other ever since they had gotten married to Lysander and Demetrius respectively. 

Even as relaxed in this calm quiet as she was, Hermia felt the need to disrupt the silence, “Helena?”

Helena’s eyes, which were half closed, drift open lazily, and she asked, “Hermia? What is it?” 

Now that Helena’s worried expression focuses on her, she hesitates. Helena has a way of taking little problems and making them seem important. Hermia gently lifts her head from Helena’s lap and speaks, “I- I missed you.”

She almost regrets saying anything when she hears Helena make a miserable little sound, half whimper and half sob, that feels like the worst thing Hermia has ever done. And that’s before Helena even says anything.

As Helena opens her mouth, words almost tumble out, and it leaves Hermia struggling to keep up, “I missed you too, Hermia, and I’m sorry we haven’t seen each other in so long. It’s just, ever since Demetrius and I got married I’ve been so busy. He works all the time, and I need to clean and cook and get groceries. I’ve hardly had a moment to myself.”

Hermia settles back into Helena’s lap, staring up her face as if to count her innumerable freckles. As she looks away, she says, “It’s not your fault.”

After a moment’s hesitation, she adds, “I love you, Helena.”

Even though she isn’t looking, she can practically feel Helena’s smile as she says, “I love you too.” 

In the brief moments of silence before she goes back to her husband, Hermia feels like she has been transported back to her childhood. The freedom, the happiness. When she goes back to domestic life she keeps this memory in a jar, and wishes that she could have stayed young forever, here with Helena.


End file.
